


Magical Handcuffs Are Now Canon. Fight Me.

by MichelleMisfit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Art, Drawing, Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Fanart, Handcuffs, M/M, Magical handcuffs, Painting, Post-Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit
Summary: Apparently no one else was doing this, so I had to. Hardship, I know.





	Magical Handcuffs Are Now Canon. Fight Me.

If it hadn't been for all of that pesky angst and hearts being punched out of chests (no, not Ithuriel's. I meant the heart of every Malec shipper in the world) the fact that 03x05 made magical handcuffs canon would have totally been the main talking point this week... alas. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr: michellemisfit


End file.
